The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 Aug 2017
00:01:58 CHAT Mendes2: and thus a new wiki day has begun 00:02:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew. 00:02:56 CHAT Mendes2: hey, i can't help it 00:03:36 CHAT Mendes2: it's called time 00:04:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b& 00:06:25 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 00:06:33 CHAT Mendes2: after that? O.o 00:07:15 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:18 CHAT Mendes2: o/ syde 00:07:22 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:08:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) 00:09:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: well MCR is the speedit of TDL 00:09:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra is the Jr Mime of TDL 00:10:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'm the Sactage of TDL 00:10:04 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:10:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: Rick is the A2 of TDL 00:10:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde is the Syde of TDL. :P 00:10:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: As he goes to CC as well. 00:10:42 JOIN SmilingBrave has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:51 CHAT SmilingBrave: miss me? 00:10:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 00:11:03 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:11:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Slendy is the CCChatbot of TDL 00:11:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CCChatBot does a better job. :P 00:11:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO NOT TRUE 00:12:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: Q is the Vera of TDL 00:13:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: Belle is the Sayu of TDL 00:13:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Really? hehehehehehehee. 00:13:39 CHAT SmilingBrave: i lagged da fuck out of chat XC 00:14:50 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 00:14:51 CBOT SlendyBot: C.Syde65: I last saw Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 9 days, 6 hours, 58 minutes, and 24 seconds ago. 00:16:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: Quarkykitty CHAT hi mess CHAT 7:12 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT hi CHAT 7:12 CHAT Quarkykitty CHAT do u remeber me CHAT 7:13 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT yeah CHAT 7:13 CHAT Quarkykitty CHAT yay CHAT 7:13 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT lol CHAT 7:13 CHAT Quarkykitty CHAT what!!! CHAT 7:15 CHAT Messenger Deception CHAT nothing? 00:16:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1290108 Fan26 and SherlockHolmes6 are fighting on several threads. I've told Brick. 00:17:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok 00:17:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: what did Brick say? 00:17:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. I lagged out. :P 00:18:25 CHAT SmilingBrave: mess i DM-ed yo back in Google chatz 00:18:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok 00:19:08 CHAT SmilingBrave: well if yall need me ask either mess or Korra they got my gmail so yea 00:19:32 CHAT Stanjeff123: i only use facebook 00:20:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: Brave one moment my gmail is messing up 00:28:22 CHAT South Ferry: Sad CHAT . 00:52:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 00:59:39 CHAT Mendes2: now my favourite people are online 00:59:58 CHAT Mendes2: well, and korra ;-; 01:00:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:03:25 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:03 JOIN Scarlet Outlaw has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) 01:05:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: hello 01:05:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sup? 01:06:01 CHAT Mendes2: o/ scar 01:06:08 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: nothing much 01:06:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: just tired from work all day 01:06:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 01:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well 01:06:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The nothing much part. 01:06:43 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 01:08:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: wel does wiki work count? 01:08:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: well* 01:08:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: wiki work is HARD 01:08:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nah. 01:08:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, that part is true. 01:24:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: just tired from work all day 01:24:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 01:24:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well 01:24:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The nothing much part. 01:24:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 01:24:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: wel does wiki work count? 01:24:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: well* 01:24:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: wiki work is HARD 01:24:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nah. 01:24:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, that part is true. 01:24:49 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:25:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://prnt.sc/g8k3t7 wtf? 01:25:37 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:41 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:25:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) 01:36:37 JOIN GhostTaffy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:44 CHAT GhostTaffy: Hi 01:36:57 CHAT GhostTaffy: I've been thinking about making a page 01:37:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Coo. 01:37:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Cool* 01:38:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://star-aura.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join if you want. I'm only linking this once though. :P 01:39:56 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:42 CHAT Superbionic 2009: every some tell you to go to a wiki and than they are not there 01:41:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh??? 01:41:49 CHAT Superbionic 2009: never mind 01:42:14 CHAT GhostTaffy: ...That didn't make any sense. 01:42:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:43:15 CHAT Superbionic 2009: Chase told me get on EAF wiki and he not there 01:43:40 CHAT Superbionic 2009: I don't Know what he wants 01:46:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He probably wants to chat or RP? 01:48:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck you, Sandbox. (middle) 01:53:24 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No bot. 02:15:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: Slendy emotebombed again 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll get Slendy on. 02:15:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Checking to see if South botted himself 02:15:09 CHAT Mendes2: all chats except CC were lagging for me 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South started to emotebomb as well. 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He removed it. 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:15:09 CHAT Mendes2: Hi. 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. (wave) 02:15:10 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 02:15:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was waving at Mendes, not Slendy, btw. 02:15:41 CHAT Mendes2: Ew, it's slendy again 02:15:53 CHAT Mendes2: is he still able to come here after those lies he told? 02:16:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What lies? 02:16:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 02:16:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:16:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 15 messages logged. 02:16:30 CHAT Mendes2: he said that i loved him more than i loved mess 02:16:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: Mendes is cheating on me with Slendy 02:17:04 CHAT Mendes2: no, i'm not 02:17:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !info 02:17:16 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Messenger Deception. 02:17:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 02:18:31 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:18:33 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:18:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 03:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !on 03:14:28 CBOT SlendyBot: !on 03:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ughhhhhhhhh. 03:14:28 CHAT Mendes2: okay who is this crazy to do VC at this time?! 03:14:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: Mendes = lazy 03:14:28 CHAT Mendes2: k thanks 03:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes doing voice chat?! 03:14:28 CHAT Mendes2: no, i'm not that crazy 03:14:28 CHAT Mendes2: not at this time, anyway 03:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle and I would VC all the time. :P 03:14:29 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 03:14:31 CHAT Mendes2: not at this time 03:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane and I most talk on the phone. Jane doesn't like Discord sadly. 03:14:51 CHAT Mendes2: i actually have done VC before 03:14:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *mostly* 03:14:54 CHAT Mendes2: but on skype 03:15:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You have??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 03:15:20 CHAT Mendes2: yes?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 03:15:23 CHAT Mendes2: with ERB wiki back then 03:15:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: WOW 03:15:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wow !?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!? 03:15:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait 03:15:39 CHAT Mendes2: neo was there too 03:15:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew. 03:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You heard Neo speak. Ew. 03:15:56 CHAT Mendes2: and other people you don't know 03:16:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: you Skyped with someone but you won't even show me a pic grrrr 03:16:02 CHAT Mendes2: loyg wasn't ;-; 03:16:18 CHAT Mendes2: it wasn't video chat 03:16:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't grrrrrrrrrr the man. 03:16:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I understand not wanting to show a pic, tbh. (Even though I have showed both Jane and Belle) 03:16:46 CHAT Mendes2: people did have video, but i didn't :D 03:16:49 CHAT Mendes2: cause it was late 03:16:56 CHAT Mendes2: and i don't do video 03:17:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >i don't do video 03:17:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But you do Slendy? 03:17:21 CHAT Mendes2: no? 03:17:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: he does Slendy omfg 03:17:45 CHAT Mendes2: NO I DON'T 03:17:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: YES YOU DO 03:18:00 CHAT Mendes2: um no i don't 03:18:08 CBOT SlendyBot: he does me 03:18:10 CHAT Mendes2: when did i do slendy then? 03:18:12 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:18:32 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: most active i've seen chat this late in awhile 03:18:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) Rick. 03:18:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr, 03:18:49 CHAT Mendes2: yes, because i'm still awake obv ;-; 03:18:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: MENDES SAID HE 'DID' SLENDY 03:18:56 CHAT Mendes2: WHEN 03:19:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: EARLIER 03:19:19 CHAT Mendes2: no i didn't 03:19:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes2: CHAT I did Slendy. 03:19:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^ 03:20:00 CHAT Mendes2: SURE 03:20:28 CHAT Mendes2: but yes, they wanted to skype at 5am initially 03:20:36 CHAT Mendes2: changed it to 3:30 03:20:47 CHAT Mendes2: months ago 03:21:09 CHAT Mendes2: korra, youre not VCing belle and jane at 5am, i guess 03:21:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: Mendes DDM 03:22:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes2: CHAT SLENDY IS MY BITCH CHAT I LOVE HIM 03:22:36 CHAT Mendes2: I DON'T HAVE A BITCH 03:22:38 CHAT Mendes2: IT'S FAKE 03:22:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LIES. 03:23:35 CHAT Mendes2: FAKE 03:23:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: News. 03:24:03 CHAT Mendes2: FAKE. 03:24:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Truth. 03:24:23 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Mendes2: CHAT every moment i am without my love slendybot my heart breaks a little bit more CHAT just too see their avatar is enough to cause me too OF USE VIOLATIONS REDACTED 03:24:39 CHAT Mendes2: okay that's probably tr- i mean fake 03:24:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: God damn, Mendes. Smh. 03:25:06 CHAT Mendes2: altough, that's something i would never say 03:25:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lies. 03:25:14 CHAT Mendes2: wrong to/too 03:25:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You said it. 03:25:42 CHAT Mendes2: if it was the right to/too, it could have been 03:25:55 CHAT Mendes2: but nope 03:26:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes2: CHAT SlendyBot is my bitch. 03:26:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: omfg 03:26:08 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Mendes2: CHAT oops i mean to lol 03:26:19 CHAT Mendes2: i don 03:26:26 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: proof it was you who said the things you totally said and not me making things up 03:26:27 CHAT Mendes2: t go back on my own sentences, RICK 03:26:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes2: CHAT I love Slendy more than Mess. CHAT Mess has JMurph. 03:26:55 CHAT Mendes2: and i would never say that, korra 03:26:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: WHY IS MY BF CHEATING WITH A BOT 03:27:09 CHAT Mendes2: i would say that mess has west obv smh :| 03:27:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTF EW JMURPH 03:27:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: EW WEST 03:27:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: MENDES YOUR GROUNDED FROM KISSES AND HUGS 03:27:56 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 03:28:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger Deception: CHAT JMurph and West are my dream boys 03:28:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: I NEVER SAID THAT 03:28:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lies. 03:28:22 CHAT Mendes2: you're the one who dreamed about jbitch and west, korra 03:28:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^^ 03:29:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Arch Wizard Megumin: CHAT I'll fight you for JMurph!!!!! 03:29:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: omfg 03:29:33 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: LIES AND DECIET 03:29:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: YOU CAN HAVE JMURPH 03:29:47 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: my only true love is myself 03:29:49 CHAT Mendes2: "DECIET" 03:30:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Arch Wizard Megumin: CHAT my only true love is JMurph 03:30:31 CHAT Mendes2: see, korra isn't even denying that he dreamt about west and jbitch 03:31:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes2: CHAT I dream about Jr Mime and Neo. 03:31:18 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: TheKorraFanatic: CHAT west heather is so hot i would tou all over their tou 03:31:18 CHAT Mendes2: mime x neo fanfic? 03:31:22 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 03:31:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LIES! 03:31:24 CHAT Mendes2: Just. Ew. 03:32:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Arch Wizard Megumin: CHAT I dream about Mendes. 03:32:52 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: didn't you say that 03:33:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can someone tell Belle Discord messed up? 03:33:59 CHAT Mendes2: no 14:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) 14:32:18 CHAT Mendes2: o/ 14:32:18 CHAT Mendes2: korra, pyro is on CC 14:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YAY 14:32:18 CHAT Jamesb1: hey korra o/ 14:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) James. 14:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at Quotev, btw. 14:32:19 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 14:33:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 14:33:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:33:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 14:33:34 CHAT Mendes2: o/ slendy 14:33:39 CHAT Mendes2: or do i have to call you bot? 14:33:44 CHAT Mendes2: or dybot? 14:34:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Mendes (heart) 14:35:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy x Mendes, am I right? 14:35:27 CHAT Mendes2: NO 14:35:35 CBOT SlendyBot: YES 14:36:06 CHAT Jamesb1: !info 14:36:09 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: TheKorraFanatic. 14:36:13 CHAT Jamesb1: no 14:36:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 14:36:20 CHAT Mendes2: NO 14:38:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yay! Jane is online now. 14:38:35 CHAT Mendes2: No! Mess isn't. 14:39:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have more edits than PyroNacht at CC. :P 14:40:17 CHAT Mendes2: i haven't 14:40:21 CHAT Mendes2: 100% sure 14:42:49 CHAT Mendes2: UserActivity is a bit odd 14:42:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How? 14:43:11 CHAT Mendes2: because my edits on JTK aren't counted 14:43:17 CHAT Mendes2: and the Last edited aren't correct 14:43:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 14:43:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JTK? 14:43:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane the Killer wiki? 14:43:34 CHAT Mendes2: and there's a wiki on there on which i never edited 14:43:40 CHAT Mendes2: no, mess' 14:43:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohhhh. 14:45:01 CHAT Mendes2: it looks like the "Last edited" only counts the main namespace 14:45:33 CHAT Mendes2: but the number of edits isn't correct either 14:45:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd. 14:46:02 CHAT Mendes2: it says i have 6 edits on TDL 14:46:05 CHAT Mendes2: i have 10 14:46:31 CHAT Mendes2: on my own wiki it off by 31 14:46:58 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:47:03 CHAT Mendes2: o/ belle 14:47:11 CHAT Jamesb1: hi belle o/ 14:47:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hai! 14:47:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE 14:47:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs. 14:47:24 CHAT Apple lover 543: KORRA 14:47:24 CHAT Mendes2: on my first wiki it's off by 29 14:47:26 CHAT Mendes2: idk why 14:47:36 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me hugs back 14:47:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1290465 Omfg. 14:48:01 CHAT Mendes2: ye 14:49:08 CHAT Apple lover 543: Wtf? 14:49:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Light Matter really wants to be unblocked. :P 14:49:48 CHAT Jamesb1: why were they banned? 14:50:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They are globally blocked. 14:50:05 CHAT Mendes2: they were globalled for trolling years ago 14:50:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 14:50:42 CHAT Jamesb1: ah 14:56:32 CHAT Apple lover 543: Sooooooooooooooo how you guys doing 14:56:54 CHAT Mendes2: i'm board, but i need to edit 14:57:16 CHAT Apple lover 543: Ew work 14:57:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle Belle!!!!!! 14:57:21 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hai hai 14:57:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi hi. 14:58:18 CHAT Apple lover 543: Is it weird that I want to start jumping up and down but I'm so fucking tired and I haven't moved? 14:58:22 CHAT Mendes2: no 14:58:23 CHAT Mendes2: not at all 14:58:27 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:58:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not weird at all. 14:58:58 JOIN MarionAndAnti0126 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:59:25 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: thanks for the lonk 14:59:28 CHAT Mendes2: you need to request staff for ImportJS, right? 14:59:34 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: lag is teribble in CC 15:00:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think so, Mendes. 15:00:02 CHAT Apple lover 543: Ewwwww work 15:00:05 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 15:00:21 CHAT Mendes2: i don't want to request for my wiki, and the other staff won't do it 15:00:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ewwwww work. 15:00:28 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: XD hoi belle 15:00:36 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hai Marion 15:00:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hai Marion. 15:01:09 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: hru? and i used the spaghetti recipie u gave me 15:01:10 CHAT Mendes2: Hai Marion. 15:01:21 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD was it good 15:01:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD was it good 15:01:38 CHAT Apple lover 543: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 15:01:42 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: hey korra hey mendes 15:01:43 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: yes 15:01:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 15:02:00 CHAT Apple lover 543: I AM A COOKING NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:02:04 CHAT Mendes2: Ew. 15:02:08 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 15:02:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I AM A COOKING NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:02:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 15:02:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 15:02:27 CHAT Apple lover 543: yo soy one mono 15:02:30 CHAT Mendes2: they should call him TheCopycatFanatic 15:02:32 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: belle my aunt syas thx 15:02:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yo soy one mono 15:03:04 JOIN HearthRaven has joined Team Demon Light. 15:03:11 CHAT Mendes2: o/ hearth 15:03:12 CHAT HearthRaven: Hi all o/ 15:03:17 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: XD 15:03:17 CHAT HearthRaven: I can't stay long 15:03:18 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: wha? 15:03:27 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD XD XD XD HE SAID IT 15:03:29 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 15:03:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD XD XD XD HE SAID IT CHAT XD 15:03:54 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: RAVEN 15:03:54 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: raven!! 15:03:57 CHAT HearthRaven: Seriously Korra? 15:04:01 CHAT HearthRaven: :P 15:04:18 CHAT Apple lover 543: 10:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT yo soy one mono 15:04:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 10:02 TheKorraFanatic yo soy one mono 15:04:44 CHAT Apple lover 543: This is priceless 15:04:48 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 15:04:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is priceless 15:04:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 15:04:57 CHAT Mendes2: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1290480 15:04:59 CHAT Mendes2: definitely 15:05:00 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: what does it mean? 15:05:06 CHAT Apple lover 543: I'll pm you 15:05:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll pm you 15:05:27 CHAT Mendes2: marion getting 2 pm's 15:05:29 CHAT Mendes2: nice 15:05:32 CHAT Apple lover 543: XD 15:05:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 15:06:02 CHAT Apple lover 543: OMFG 15:06:07 CHAT HearthRaven: Correction: 3. I'm PMing her as well. :D 15:06:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OMFG 15:06:22 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: oml nuu nu spam! 15:06:25 CHAT Apple lover 543: SIX MORE HOURS!!!! 15:06:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SIX MORE HOURS!!!!! 15:07:23 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: of wot? 15:07:25 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me jumps up and down 15:07:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: * Apple lover 543 jumps up and down 15:07:56 CHAT Apple lover 543: Ow ow ow frick frick 15:08:08 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: XD 15:08:13 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ugh lag!! 15:08:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ow ow ow frick frick 15:08:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Also: I'd like to request that all the comments on my page, http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Raven, including mine, be removed, except for Korra's and Ink's. 15:09:04 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: huh? 15:10:32 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: @ raven whaa? 15:11:25 CHAT HearthRaven: I'm serious. I want them removed. 15:12:03 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: talk to mendes i think he cn help 15:12:11 CHAT Mendes2: i can help with what? 2016 04 23